


Love's a Beach (Day One of Fraxus Week)

by Veel_ox (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AND I DID NOT BASE THE KISS FROM PJO THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT, Beaches, Bickslow surprisingly makes some sense, Domestic, Fluff, Fraxus Week, Freed is stressed and Laxus tries to be a good boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underwater Kiss, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Veel_ox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of Fraxus Love Week-Beach</p><p>Freed and Laxus go for a date at the beach, but Freed seems a little more pissy than usual. But Laxus is (or at least tries to) be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Beach (Day One of Fraxus Week)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I actually finished something. Enjoy??? It kind of sucks because it was last minute with very little editing but I swear to god I write better than this. My other Fraxus week things are actually way better I promise. I'll actually edit this when I have time.

“When you said let’s head to the beach, I expected you to actually join me and this would be like a date,” Laxus grumbled. “You’re paying more attention to that book then you are to me! ” Earlier that morning, Freed had suggested they try and enjoy the summer heat together at the vacant beach a few miles from Blue Pegasus. As it turned out, Freed had zero intention to get in the water, nor was this date just the two of them. Bickslow and Evergreen decided to tag along, and the whole entire trip they got in between him and Freed. It seemed like they would never have a single moment alone.

“I only asked you if you would like to go,” Freed said, his gaze not straying away from his book. “I would have ended up going either way. You usually make pleasant company when you aren’t being the needy one, so it seemed ideal to have you come along if you wouldn’t act like this..” The rune mage had become more forward with Laxus as they grew closer emotionally. He knew that now that he was closer to Laxus, it felt no need to dote on him every second, no worries when Laxus was already his. After being with Laxus for awhile, Freed had become more comfortable with being a boyfriend rather than a follower.

“Fine, suit yourself. At least put on some fuckin’ sunblock, idiot. Wouldn’t wanna burn that fair skin.” Laxus leaves Freed to his own, a bit irritated, after a quick peck on the cheek. Freed didn’t seem to say anything, or even take notice other than a small “hmph.” It was like he was ignoring Laxus. Had his comment pissed off Freed enough to agitate him? Laxus thought he had been invited to the beach for a good time. What the hell was his issue!

Freed being so stiff wasn’t that unusual. Laxus had noticed that every now and then that he would get in this mood; he would distance himself from the rest of the Raijinshuu, and even Laxus for no exact reason. He would be rude over the tiniest of problems, and the only way to calm him down was to just walk away. Laxus respected that Freed needed some alone time, but he could at least talk about it, or even not act so complicated.

On the other side of beach was Evergreen and Bickslow chatting amongst themselves while Evergreen tanned and Bicks sat in the sand. Laxus walked over, either for company or advice with Freed was unclear to him. They normally always had good intentions when it came to relationship problems (though their efforts normally ended up making things worse or down right hilarious,) and they were the only other people extremely close to Freed, which meant they were most likely the best confidants. 

Evergreen notices Laxus walking over first and smirks. Knowing her, a woman that is famous for snooping in on conversations, she most likely heard the whole feud. She stops talking with Bickslow for a moment to turn towards her group’s muse.

“‘Wouldn’t wanna burn that fair skin,’ huh?” She says, imitating Laxus. “That is one of the newest bullshit things you’ve said to woo Freed after a petty fight. Now, what do you need?”

“Have you ever seen him like… this?” Laxus says, motioning to Freed sitting alone, looking annoyed. He continues, “It’s like he’s got a stick up his ass. I’d say leave him alone, but it’s awful when he gets like this.”

She nods empathetically and sighs. “It means he's stressed, idiot. It’s not good for him.” 

Stressed? Why would he be stressed? Freed always seemed to be enjoying himself when they went on missions together, so proud of the Thunder Legion, smiling underneath the serious mask. Was it hard for him to be around the same people all the time, to always be around Laxus? It wasn’t comfort to Laxus that he could possibly be causing unintentional trouble in his boyfriend’s life.

Soon, Bickslow joins in on the conversation. “You look like you’re blaming yourself, don’t let it get to you, man. The guy only gets like this when he overthinks things, so it only makes it worse to talk to him. Trust me, this is from experience.” Bickslow thinks for a second and thinks “It’s like swimming. You just gotta…jump straight into the water and hope for the best. There is no easing the inevitable. You gotta have him live in the moment for a second and he usually relaxes a bit.”

It seemed like Bickslow and Evergreen knew more about Freed than his own lover did. It was frustrating. Every time Freed got to the point of shut-down, all Laxus did was make it worse.

Though his terrible metaphor made almost zero sense (As usual for Bickslow), Laxus understood what he was meaning. Freed couldn’t be by himself when he was overwhelmed, it only made him think more about the things stressing him out. Laxus thought Freed was the only person in the Raijinshuu who used his mind, but turns out he used it too much.

Think back to what Bickslow and Evergreen had said, Laxus got an idea. “Just toss him into the water” huh? That’s outta count as “staying in the moment.” Though it was stupid, and would probably anger Freed more than help him, it was still a better attempt than just leaving him by himself to worry to death. He thanks Evergreen and Bickslow for the help, and makes his way over to Freed. 

It’s as if the Raijinshuu leader was a statue, as he was in the same exact spot as earlier. His green locks were tied into a ponytail, which was not uncommon for him in the sweltering heat. Now that he took a closer look, Freed wasn’t even near to being dressed for the beach. He was in his regular black tank top (thank Jehovah not the coat in these temperatures, at least some common sense remained.) and a pair of jeans. It occurred to Laxus that this “beach date” was just an excuse for Freed to get away without it seeming unusual. 

Freed almost immediately takes notice when Laxus is in his view. He, for once, puts down his book and has an annoyed look. It’s an improvement is all Laxus can say. 

“What do you want now?” Freed asks, eyebrows raised.

“I suppose that if I’m stuck with a moody boyfriend I might as well enjoy it.” Laxus’ forced smile turns real when he sees the faint blush appear on Freed’s cheeks. Though he is still a bit miffed, the mood is obviously a bit lighter than earlier. “C’mon, let’s go out to the ocean for a bit. It’ll make… whatever you’re feeling a bit better. You’re acting distant and it isn’t good for you.”

“Laxus, I know you are trying to help but I’m honestly fine,” Freed sighed desperately, “You go if you want to. I rather n- Wait let go of me! God dammit Laxus!” Interrupting his protests, Laxus picks up the other mage and slowly carries him out towards the water, soaking the other’s clothes in the process. Freed tries kicking around in a fit at first, but by the time he reaches the water he’s close to laughing just from the fact that Laxus was being so stubborn. 

Suddenly, Laxus is waist deep into the ocean and Freed is clinging into his lover’s chest, which only makes the blonde smile. His Freed was back! 

But he was also off guard, and Laxus took this as time to go with his original plan. Quickly, he flips Freed over, dunking him into the water. Before he goes under, there is a loud shout, most likely attracting the attention of Evergreen and Bickslow (who are currently laughing their asses off, not to mention.) and anyone else that happens to be enjoying their day at the beach.

It doesn’t take long for Freed to rise, although his wet clothes weigh him down. Laxus cannot tell if he is pissed or with joy, until he hears the perfect laugh. It’s music to his ears, as cheesy as that is. If that’s all it took to get his boyfriend out of his funk, Laxus would do it a thousand times more. Freed nuzzles into Laxus once more, and it’s all a perfect moment. 

The Dragonslayer can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the feeling to kiss the Freed. But, he can’t help but hold that urge, reminding himself that if he does anything close to affectionate in front of Evergreen and Bickslow he’ll never hear the end of it.

Laxus darts his eyes across the mostly empty beach, looking for a place he wouldn't be noticed. Thinking fast, he whispers a quick “Hold your breath,” and grabs an unprepared Freed by the shoulders and pushes him down, following right behind. Laxus opened his eyes, ignoring the burning from the salt water; he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he missed a single moment of the beautiful Freed Justine. 

Grabbing his hair, Laxus pulls Freed towards himself for an embrace, holding him close like the world is about to end. He places chaste kisses nearly everywhere he can, and although they’re short, they’re just as passionate as always. They are left staring into each other's eyes, and before floating up to the surface, Freed mouths an “I love you.” It’s like Laxus can see his whole life in this entire moment, and although it seems naive, he knows this is something he can’t let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much I based the stress that Freed gets every now and then like I get mine. We're very alike I suppose, I'm just a bit more dumb and less handsome. I overthink things so much it gets stressful and everyone pretty much agitates me but what I really need is someone to make me feel better by getting my mind off it and shit. Idk. Hope you enjoyed and leave a kudo or some shit.
> 
> Tumblr: notforlibertykids.tumblr.com


End file.
